1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of a card connector used for memory cards for use in various portable information terminals, such as a portable telephone or a PC, or memory support equipments such as a digital camera or a digital AV equipment.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A card connector is generally used as an expanded recording apparatus of an electronic equipment such as a personal computer or a digital camera. As a storage medium of the card connector, a PC card or a memory card has come into wide use.
For example, a card called an express card is used as an object to be connected to a card connector. The express card is produced in accordance with a card standard defined by PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) and has two types including a narrow card/34 module and a wide card/54 module. Therefore, a card connector used for connection of the express card is desired to be connectable to both of the two types of cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,090,537, for example, discloses a card connector which has a shell and an insulating housing receiving a plurality of terminals, the shell covering the insulating housing to define a receiving space. The receiving space defines a front portion allowing a card to be inserted and a back portion opposite to the front portion, and the front portion is wider than the back portion along a transverse direction perpendicular to the insertion direction of the card. Accordingly, the shell of the card connector is structured as an L-shaped. However, since the shell is configured in such type, it is necessary to design another model for the shell. So it is an object of the present invention to provide a card connector that is more simple to design.